Ghost - one shot
by Madaboutagirl
Summary: Post S12 Ep 5 Guess Who's Coming to Dinner? - the fallout, I'm sure this isn't how it will play out on the next episode, but since we don't have one this week, I couldn't resist putting this out after reading all the speculation on Tumblr...CALZONA
1. Chapter 1

What is wrong with me? Why does this keep happening?" Callie doesn't really expect Penny to answer, she is just venting.

"Callie let me explain, I didn't know that you knew him." Penny begins to explain.

"Knew him? He was my friend. Meredith, all of us, I can't even be around you right now. You should probably just go." Callie says turning away from her.

"I called a cab, it, uh, it should be here soon. Callie, I'm so sorry. I tried to tell you that I should leave." Penny replies.

"You didn't try hard enough. I thought you were nervous about meeting my friends. I had no idea that you were there when Derek died. I know that you are not stupid or naive, but damn it, Penny, how could you let this happen? How could you expect to come into our lives like nothing happened? Derek's death affected everyone in that room. Everyone." Callie replies angrily.

"I know, it affected me too. It changed my life. It made me want to be a better doctor, a better surgeon and where else could I go to do that, but to this hospital." She replies.

Callie pauses a minute to look at her, really look at her, "I get that. Honestly, I really do get that. But this? You and me, I don't get. I thought I knew you, I thought I was falling in love with you, but I don't know you at all. We've shared our stories, I thought that we had anyway, I thought we were close, but not telling me this? Tells me everything that I need to know about you." Callie replies looking up and seeing the cab pulling into the driveway.

Penny turns to go and Callie calls out to her, "The only decent thing that you can do now, is to get rematched Penny, do not step foot in our hospital. Please do the right thing and don't come in on Monday."

* * *

As Cross drops off Arizona off at her apartment, she asks April to come in and talk.

"I feel like I should call her." Arizona says after she's changed clothes and removed her prosthetic.

"Maybe just text her and let her know that you're thinking about her." April suggests.

Staring at her phone for a few minutes as she considers it, Arizona suddenly begins typing and then puts the phone down. "It's really not my place to comfort her. We barely even talk any more, we're not even friends really."

"But you still care and believe me, if I were her right now, that would mean a lot." April points out.

Callie is sitting at home on her couch, she sent the sitter home, but she can't stop replaying the scene at the dinner table in her head, then Meredith slamming the door in her face, and then Penny trying to explain the unexplainable. When her phone beeps indicating a message, she almost doesn't check it, but then she reaches over to look and it's from Arizona.

"Are you okay? Do u need anything?" Arizona's message is simple. After everything, she cares that Callie had a shitty night and she's checking on her.

"I'll be fine. Thx" she replies.

* * *

Monday morning, Callie drops Sofia off at school and heads to the hospital. As she gets to her office she receives a message from Patricia that there's an emergency board meeting at 10 am.

Sighing, she pulls out her laptop and sends a message to the scheduler to reschedule her 10 am knee replacement to noon. Then she grabs her lab coat and heads out to do rounds.

Ducking into the bathroom before the board meeting, Callie is in the stall when she hears Amelia and Meredith enter the room arguing.

"You had no right to do this Amelia." Meredith says angrily. "When I gave you Derek's board seat it wasn't so that you could call emergency board meetings for personal reasons."

"I have every right to do this. He was my brother and I shouldn't have to work with the resident who killed him, Meredith." Amelia replies.

Callie hesitates to exit the stall. She doesn't want to get pulled into the middle of this.

"It's my decision, I've agreed to have her on my service. I can train her to be a better surgeon. It's the only way that something good can come of Derek's death." She explains.

"Are you serious? The only good that came from Derek's death is that the hospital where he died is closed and many of those doctors are no longer practicing medicine." Amelia counters. "And Blake doesn't deserve anything from you or me. She isn't a surgeon, Meredith, she's a doormat. She knew what her patient needed and she let herself be railroaded, hell, look at how she let Torres railroad her into a dinner party at your house. She doesn't deserve to have you training her and quite frankly I think you'll be wasting your time."

Callie steps out of the stall and they both look surprised to see her. "Penny is still in the program? Meredith, you don't have to do this. I don't want you to do this."

"I'm not doing it for her, I'm doing it for me." Meredith replies.

"Please don't." Callie replies.

"Jesus, Torres. This is your fault. You brought her here. You brought her into our home and now you want her leave?" Amelia yells, "that's just fricking perfect."

"Amelia, I had no idea. She obviously didn't tell me or I never would have brought her to your home." Callie then turns to face her friend, "Meredith, I'm asking you to drop this. She can't be here in this program. It's not right. Derek wouldn't want this." Callie begins.

"Look you don't get to speak for Derek. Derek is dead." Meredith yells at her.

"I didn't mean…" Callie begins to explain.

"NO! You don't get to do this Callie. You started this, you brought her into our lives, into my home. Now, I'm going to fix it whether either of you like it or not. I'm doing this, so just deal with it!" Meredith replies and storms out of the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia storms out of the bathroom after Meredith and Callie is left there shaking from the emotion of the exchange. The door opens and Arizona walks in.

"Are you okay, I heard part of that and I wanted to check on you," she says approaching the brunette.

"I'm fine." Callie says, but her trembling lip indicates that she's about to crumble.

"You're not." Arizona says simply and walks up and wraps her arms around her.

Callie melts into her arms and begins to cry, "I'm not," she agrees.

After a few minutes, Arizona feels her breathing even out and she pulls away.

"Wait, why did you do that?" Callie asks.

"Because I love you." She replies and walks out of the bathroom.

Crossing the room quickly Callie grabs her sleeve, "You still love me? Or you love me because we have a history and a child together?" She asks.

"Calliope, the only reason that we're not together is because you were done with us. I've never stopped loving you. You're the love of life and I would do anything for you to have happiness, even if it means watching you find it with another person." Arizona replies and leaves the room.

Callie sits in the board meeting unable to focus on anything but the conversation that she just had with Arizona. Even as Amelia states the case against Penny's residency, Callie stays quiet.

The vote goes around the table and it's 6-2 to keep Penny. Meredith had gone behind Amelia's back and secured enough votes to retain the resident. Only Callie and Amelia vote for her to be removed from the program.

As the meeting adjorns Callie watches Arizona go over to Meredith leans in to say something, then gives her a quick hug of support. Immediately, she feels jealous of Meredith. I miss that, she thinks to herself. I miss getting that side of Arizona, the caring, thoughtful friend. The casual way that she lets people she loves know that they are loved. Tears fill Callie's eyes again and she abruptly wipes them away and leaves the room.

Hiding in her office mulling over everything, Callie hears a soft rap on her door.

"Hey, I'm sorry if you're upset about my vote." Arizona replies when Callie opens the door.

Taking the blonde's hand, Callie pulls her into the office. "That's not why I'm upset. I'm upset because I've spent the last two years trying to forget the love of my life instead of trying to make things work with her." She says before leaning in and kissing the blonde lightly.

"Wait, what?" Arizona asks stunned.

"I am still in love with you Arizona. I can't stop loving you. Nothing measures up to what we have." Callie explains and pulls her into her arms.

Her beautiful blue eyes fill with tears of relief and happiness and Callie leans in to kiss her again.

"I love you Calliope." She says through the tears and the kisses.

"I love you too Arizona." Callie replies.


End file.
